pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS '''and '''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U are the fourth and fifth installments of the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS is the very first game on a handheld system. The Nintendo 3DS version was released on Oct. 3, 2014 and the Wii U version on Nov. 21, 2014. Pokémon Characters Pikachu Pikachu was confirmed to return for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U '' from the beginning on the project started. Lucario Lucario was confirmed to return for ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U from January 30, 2014. However, Sakurai confirmed that Lucario will have his Aura Sphere will grow bigger than in Brawl, his Extreme Speed will be damaging the opponents, and his eyes will glow when he is using Double Team. Lucario's Final Smash has been changed to his Mega Evolution. Lucario becomes as a default fighter in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U ''. Charizard Charizard is confirmed from the ''Super Smash Bros. Direct video along with Greninja and Charizard is now a separate fighter along with Zelda/Shiek and Samus/Zero Suit Samus due to Sakurai confirming that he cutted transforming and switching characters in custom moves. But, some of his special moves has been changed with Flare Blitz being as his Side Special Move, Rock Smash is now set as his Down Special Move, and his final smash is now able to change to Mega Charizard X. Jigglypuff Jigglypuff is an unlockable fighter in the Nintendo 3DS version and a default fighter in the Wii U version along with Ness, Ganondorf, and Bowser Jr.. Its design is visually updated to match the appearance it has in Pokémon X and Y. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U is the first Super Smash Bros.'' game to have Jigglypuff as a default fighter.'' Greninja Greninja is confirmed to appear as a Newcomer during in the Super Smash Bros. Direct video along with Charizard. He can use Water Shuriken, Aqua Jet, and Substitute. Mewtwo Mewtwo was confirmed in the Super Smash Bros. Direct. He will be part of a DLC Pack when the player registered Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / Wii U together in Club Nintendo by March 31, 2015 and receive the free downloadable code in April 15, 2015. He was released in April 28, 2015. Pikachu (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS - WiiU Artwork).png|Pikachu's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U.|link=Pikachu Lucario (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS - WiiU Artwork).png|Lucario's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U.|link=Lucario Charizard (SSB for Nintendo 3DS - Wii U Artwork).png|Charizard's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U.|link=Charizard Jigglypuff (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS - Wii U Artwork).png|Jigglypuff's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U|link=Jigglypuff Greninja (SSB for Nintendo 3DS - Wii U Artwork).png|Greninja's artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U.|link=Greninja amiibo Nintendo's new toys to life figurines were first released on the Super Smash Bros. line. The Pokemon franchise has recieved 6 amiibo figures which are: Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, and Mewtwo. Stages 3DS Version Prism Tower This stage mostly shifts while flying around the Prism Tower. Helioptile can be seen while the stage is on the ground and Yveltal, Zapdos, Emolga, and Magnemite can be seen flying around the stage and the tower. Unova Pokémon League This stage is mostly made up of one flat platform with two floating platforms and two staircases at the sides of the stage. Occasionally, Reshiram or Zekrom will appear in the background, either destroying the stage with electricity or fire. Milotic, Shaymin and Whimsicott can also appear in the background, but have no effect in battle. Wii U Version Kalos Pokémon League This stage mostly shifts between 4 types and changes the platforms. Obstacles stand in the way of battle during each transition. While the stage is in -type mode, Axew, Dragonite, Garchomp, and Hydreigon will appear in the background. Occasionally, Rayquaza will appear by itself and will fly across the stage. While the stage is in -type mode, Wailord, Clawitzer, Blastoise, and Piplup will appear in the background. Occasionally, Manaphy will appear by itself and will cause a whirlpool in the center on the stage. While the stage is in -type mode, Infernape, Tepig, Pyroar, and Blaziken will appear in the background. Occasionally, Ho-Oh will appear by itself and will cause giant flame pillars to erupt from the stage. While the stage is in -type mode, Honedge, Steelix, Scizor, and Klinklang will appear in the background. Occasionally, Registeel will appear by itself and will use giant steel swords to attack players. Pokémon Stadium 2 Similar to the original Pokémon Stadium. The stage starts off flat, but can change its platforms, themed on a different type. When the stage is in -type mode, Electivire and Magnezone appear in the background. When the stage is in -type mode, Snorunt and Snover appear in the background. When the stage is in -type mode, Skarmory, Drifloon, and Hoppip appear in the background. When the stage is in -type mode, Cubone and Dugtrio appear in the background. Poké Balls * Meowth uses Pay Day. This attack shoots rapid-fire coins at opponents. * Electrode uses Explosion. This attack causes a huge explosion in 3 seconds. You can throw Electrode last-second in order to blow away opponents. It can also fake-out players by short-circuiting and failing to explode, only to explode when players get close. * Goldeen uses Splash. This attack just lets Goldeen flop on the stage, doing nothing whatsoever. * Staryu uses Swift. This attack allows Staryu to hover around the nearest opponent and shoot rapid-fire stars at them. * Eevee uses Take Down. This attack allows Eevee to lunge towards players that are close. If no one is near, Eevee looks around, confused. * Snorlax uses Body Slam. This attack lets Snorlax jump to the top of the screen and come back down bigger, crushing opponents that are underneath or near it. * Moltres uses Fly. Any opponents that touch Moltres while it flies off the stage get massive damage. * Mew uses Fly. This allows Mew to fly away from the stage, leaving gifts, points and trophies in its trails. * Togepi uses Metronome. This attack allows Togepi to use Smokescreen, Powder Snow, Earthquake, Leech Seed & Hypnosis. * Bellossom uses Sweet Scent. This attack puts opponents to sleep if they get within range. * Entei uses Fire Spin. This attack lets Entei boost a large fire pillar that can trap opponents within it. * Suicune uses Aurora Beam. This attack allows Suicune to shoot a beam forward, freezing opponents that touch it. * Lugia uses Aeroblast. This attack lets Lugia fly to the background and emit large waves of energy to damage opponents. * Gardevoir uses Reflect. This attack allows Gardevoir to summon a reflective barrier that stops projectile attacks. Players can go inside the barrier to protect themselves. * Metagross uses Earthquake. Any opponents that go near Metagross can become trapped or grounded. * Latias & Latios use Steel Wing. This attack allows Latias and Latios to fly across the screen, specifically targeting any opponents. * Kyogre uses Hydro Pump. This attack pushes opponents off the stage. Kyogre can follow the opponent by flying. * Deoxys uses Hyper Beam. Any players that get near the beam that Deoxys fires take big damage and also can get trapped. * Abomasnow uses Blizzard & Ice Punch. These attacks allow Abomasnow to freeze opponents with Ice Punch and to trap opponents with Blizzard. * Palkia uses Spacial Rend. This attack allows Palkia to flip the screen upside-down, causing difficulty until it goes away. * Giratina uses Dragon Breath. This attack allows Giratina to push opponents off-screen if they get trapped. * Darkrai uses Dark Void. This attack pulls in opponents and puts them to sleep. Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability causes them to take damage while asleep. * Arceus uses Gravity. This attack grounds any airborne opponents. If there is no stage below the opponent, they are immediately KOed. * Victini uses Victory Star. This allows Victini to give its summoner Super Armor and raises all of their stats. * Snivy uses Razor Leaf. This attack shoots rapid-fire leaves at the opponent. It replaces Chikorita. * Oshawott uses Surf. This attack allows Oshawott to surf across the stage until it flies off the edge, possibly taking opponents along with it. It replaces Piplup. * Zoroark uses Fury Swipes. This attack allows Zoroark to strike the first opponent it hits and then Meteor Smash the opponent when done slashing them. * Kyurem uses Icy Wind. This attack allows Kyurem to release icy blows from its sides, freezing opponents. * Keldeo uses Secret Sword. Keldeo jumps around the stage, slashing opponents it can reach. * Meloetta uses Echoed Voice. Meloetta releases orbs of music that rapidly bounce across the stage. * Genesect uses Techno Blast. Genesect jumps around the stage, releasing small bullets and then firing a giant beam. * Chespin uses Seed Bomb. This attack allows Chespin to release seeds that do damage around it. Chespin can also be pushed around the stage by its summoner. * Fennekin uses Incinerate. This attack allows Fennekin to shoot out fire beside it. * Fletchling uses Peck. Any opponents near Fletchling are repeatedly pecked and also flinch when pecked. * Spewpa uses Stun Spore. When Spewpa is attacked, it releases spores that stun the opponent temporarily. * Gogoat uses Take Down. This attack allows Gogoat to run across the stage, running into opponents. The player is also able to ride on its back, but with the risk of Gogoat jumping off the stage. * Swirlix uses Cotton Spore. Any players that go near Swirlix move slower as long as they are around Swirlix. * Inkay uses Topsy-Turvy. Any players nearby Inkay will trip. * Dedenne uses Discharge. This attack allows Dedenne to release an X-shaped electric attack that can trap opponents. * Xerneas uses Geomancy. This allows Xerneas to boost all the stats of all players while also giving a bigger boost to its summoner. MeowthSm4sh.png|Meowth MewSm4sh.png|Mew StaryuSmash4.png|Staryu TogepiSm4sh.png|Togepi MetagrossSm4sh.png|Metagross Palkia (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U).jpg|Palkia VictiniSmash4.png|Victini MeloettaSmash4.png|Meloetta ChespinSm4sh.png|Chespin FennekinSmash4.png|Fennekin Dedenne (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS).jpg|Dedenne XerneasSm4sh.png|Xerneas Trophies One of the continued features in the series is Trophies, originally from Melee. They act like figurines that the player can unlock when doing various tasks. Below are a few Pokémon themed trophies introduced in this game: Smash Run Enemies (Nintendo 3DS Exclusive) *Chandelure shoots three Will-O-Wisp's and also uses a Fire Spin attack that chases the player. *Petilil sprays Sleep Powder onto opponents to put them asleep. *Gastly floats around, bumping into players. It can't be hit with physical attacks. *Koffing releases powerful gases that lower the players stats. *Cryogonal uses Ice Beam to temporarily freeze the player. Items *Pokéball. Works the same as the old games, summoning a Pokémon when thrown. *Master Ball (New). Summons various rare Pokémon instead of normal ones. Pokémon Music 3DS Version *N's Castle Medley (Pokémon Black and White) *Trainer Battle Theme Remix (Pokémon X and Y) Wii U Version *Pokémon Center (Pokémon Red and Blue) *Battle! (Champion)/Cynthia's Theme Remix (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) *Battle! (Dialga/Palkia) (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) *Battle! (Team Galactic) (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) *N's Castle Medley (Pokémon Black and White) *Route 10 (Pokémon Black and White) *Route 23 (Pokémon Black 2 and White 2) *Battle! (Team Flare) (Pokémon X and Y) *Battle! (Champion (Pokémon X and Y) *Trainer Battle Theme Remix (Pokémon X and Y) *Victory Road (Pokémon X and Y) Trivia * This is the first Smash game to include: ** A -type Pokémon that comes from a PokéBall. (Giratina) ** A -type Pokémon that comes from a PokéBall that doesn't have a flame effect. (Victini) ** A -type Pokémon that comes from a PokéBall that doesn't have any elemental effects. (Gogoat) ** A Pokémon that comes from a PokéBall that uses two moves in the same game. (Abomasnow) ** No -type Pokémon summonable from PokéBalls. ** Only one new Pokémon character instead of two. Gallery Lumiose City (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS).jpg|Prism Tower as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. SSB for Nintendo 3DS N's Castle.jpg|Unova Pokémon League as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Kalos Pokémon League Smash Wii U.jpg|Kalos Pokémon League (Lobby Chamber) as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Siebold's Room Kalos Pokémon League Smash Wii U.jpg|Kalos Pokémon League (Siebold's Chamber) as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Drasna's Room Kalos Pokémon League Smash Wii U.jpg|Kalos Pokémon League (Drasna's Chamber) as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Malva's Room Kalos Pokémon League Smash Wii U.jpg|Kalos Pokémon League (Malva's Chamber) as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U References Category:Super Smash Bros.